Locker Room Madness
by shyauthor1994
Summary: jess is save from a bug by captain becker. includes embarrassing moments, stolen kisses and jess parker in her underwear. don't own primeval or characters. sorry about the summary better than it sounds.


Captain Becker was heading towards the ops room to check on his favourite coordinator. He had to hand in his reports but he also just wanted to have a chat to her as well. He hadn't spoken with Jess much at all today because they had been so busy. He was almost at ops when an ear piercing scream came from the locker room.

Becker turned around and ran to the locker room as fast as he could. He knew that scream anywhere.

"JESS!" Becker burst through the door and what he saw shocked him for two reasons.

The first was that the young coordinator was standing on a bench in her underwear and bra. The second was that there was a NORMAL sized centipede on the floor in front of the girl. Becker's eyes wandered over Jess' toned body painfully slowly. He swallowed rather loudly but forced himself to look into the young womans eyes. She looked terrified.

Jess had been getting a hot drink when someone bumped into her in the breakroom. She had left the ADD for two minutes to get a pick me up. They had been busy all day. Unfortunately for her the hot liquid went sstraight down her front. Jess had wiped her dress as much as she could but failed to save the outfit. Sighing she had gone into the locker room to change into her spare clothes. She had just picked up the blue mini skirt that was in her bag when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she realised it was a centipede she didn't think before jumping up on the bench and screaming as loud as she could. She was relieved to hear foot falls and someone yell out her name. When she looked up and saw Becker she felt even more relieved until she remembered that she was only clad in her underwear.

"Help." She squeaked. A blush broke out across her cheeks as she pointed to the centipede.

"Okay, Jess calm down it's okay. I'll get rid of the centipede just breathe okay? Don't need you passing out on me." Jess nodded and took a couple of deep breaths.

Becker looked around the room but saw no means to trap the insect. "Jess?" When said girl looked up he felt a pull at his heart she was scared but still managed to look absolutely adorable. "Do you see anything within reach that could trap it?"

Jess looked around her. It was then that she remembered the tupperware container that Emily had returned to her earlier this morning. She had been baking cupcakes on her day off and had given Emily some. Emily had returned the container this morning and she had put it in her locker for safe keeping.

"Oh!." Jess reached into the locker and pulled out the container. "Here." Jess threw the container to Becker and watched as the head of security trapped a centipede inside a bright pink plastic tupperware container.

When the centipede was secured Becker put the container on top of the lockers and turned around to Jess. She was still standing on the bench. He noticed with amusement that she stood around level height maybe a little taller than him. She was currently staring at the ground and playing with her nails. A pretty blush adorned her face. Becker took time to really look at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes because she had chosen to wear her hair down with a head band in it today. Beckers breathing hitched when he noticed that her underwear matched. She wore a set of black lacy Victoria's Secret bra and panties.

Becker gulped. He had never seen her wear black before. He had never seen black look so good on anyone. Becker forced his eyes back up and prayed that he wasn't as red as he felt. Clearing his throat he waited for Jess to look into his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you Becker." She was breathing heavily and her voice was so low he barely heard.

Becker took a couple more steps until he was right in front of her. "Maybe you should get off of the bench, in case you fall. Here, let me help you."

Becker held out his hands. Jess stepped forward slightly to the edge and placed her hands on his shoulders. His hands slowly setled on her waist and Becker lifted her off of the bench, took a step back and set her back never breaking eye contact.

"Thank you." Her voice was weak.

"No problem." His voice was husky and low.

They were so close they could feel the heat radiating off of each other. Every breath had their chests brushing. All of a sudden Becker took a step back and looked to the ground effectiveyl breaking the trance they were in. It was then that he noticed the blue garment on the floor. Kneeling down becker picked up the skirt and looked up at Jess.

"Changing outfits?"

"Um yeah."

"You get bored with the first one or something." He was smirking and she couldn't help narrowing her eyes in mock anger.

"No, I was getting a cup of tea from ops and someone bumped into me. It was just my luck that it went all over me and not one drop fell on the tech who bumped into me." She scowled slightly.

"Oh well here. You should probably um get dressed and I should leave before someone comes in and get the wrong ide-" Becker didn't get to finish his sentence as Matt, Emily, Connor and Abby decided to walk in at that moment.

Loud gasps were heard throughout the room. Becker and Jess' heads whipped around to see their team mates staring at them. Matt and Connor quickly glanced at the floor when they saw Jess but Emily and Abby continued to stare. Becker blushed darkly and Jess' blush couldn't get any darker.

"Uh did we interrupt?"

"CONNOR!"

"Someone had to say it Abs."

"Sorry mate we'll come back later." Matts accent seemed to hold so much amusement that it was coming off of him in waves.

"NO! Uh it's not what you think really." Jess could feel a babbling session coming on until Becker stood up clearing his throat and handing Jess her skirt.

"I heard Jess scream on my way to ops. Turns out a centipede made it's way in here and she had me trap it in that container over there." Jess nodded quickly before elaborating.

"I was getting changed when I thought I saw something. When I realised it was a centipede I freaked and dropped my skirt on the floor. I jumped up on the bench and screamed like I always do when I see one. They're just so gross looking and I didn't know what to do but Becker came in and got it. He helped me off the bench and was just about to leave when you all walked in. SO really nothing was happening I just forgot that I didn't have any clothes on and what?" Everyone was smirking at her.

"You were how do you say it? Bubbling?"

"Uh do you mean babbling Emily?"

"Yes thank you Connor."

"Oh sorry, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." Jess looked to Becker.

"We weren't engaging in anything inappropriate or adulterated if that's what you're all implying. I was merely getting rid of an insect and was just leaving."

"To do security stuff?" Connor smirked.

"Shut it Temple." Becker growled as he pushed past the group and went through the door, disappearing down the hallway.

"Well we should let you get dressed, come on Connor let's leave the girls to chat." Matt dragged a disgruntled Connor from the room.

Jess immediately finished changing and pulled on the new pair of shoes to match her new outfit before hurrying to the doorway.

"Jess?" Abby was surprised by her speed.

"Where are you going?" asked Emily.

"To find Becker, I need to make sure that what just happened didn't completely freak him out. I mean it's bad enough he saw me in my underwear but we were just starting to get back to normal when you guys walked in on us. I just have to make sure he's okay."

The two older women watched the petite brunette virtually run out the door and down the hall. They looked at each other bewildered before smiling and bursting into a fit of giggles.

"So do you think they will finally move forwards now?" asked Emily casually as they left the locker room.

"Not sure. But if anything seeing her in her underwear is a step in the right direction. She said he helped her off the bench and he was holding her skirt when we walked in so I assume they had to have gotten close and personal." Abby replied with a suggestive tone making both women smile wide.

Jess ran straight to the armory and almost ran into the subject of her search. She had enough traction to stop not even a foot away from him.

"Jess? Is something wrong?" Becker was definately curious as to why she would be running in those ridiculous shoes especially in the armory.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure that Connor didn't make you feel weird or something. And I wanted to thank you for helping me. I don't know how long I would have stood there if you hadn't come running."

"Oh um you're welcome. That's my job Jess. As head of security I'm here to protect everyone in this organisation from any threat no matter how small. And don't worry about Temple he doesn't effect me as much as he likes to think. I can always shoot him if he goes too far."

Jess giggled. "Okay but still, thank you. You were every bit my knight in shining armor saving me from that centipede." She smiled sweetly before standing on her tip toes and kissing Becker softly on the cheek. Becker's breath hitched as Jess pulled back and smiled again.

"I will see you later, I should probably head back to ops now. Hopefully someone has been covering the ADD for me."

As Jess turned to walk out the door Becker reached out and captured her wrist. He tugged roughly so that she stumbled backwards. When she spun around to ask what was going on Becker kissed her. Jess' eyes widened and she gasped. Becker took hold of the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth to caress hers. Jess immediately responded. Sliding her hands up over his chest and around his neck Jess closed her eyes. Beckers hands found her waist fo rthe second time that day though this time they continued on around and up her back slowly. He pulled her flush against him as they continued to kiss.

Eventually the need for air became more important than their passion. Pulling away to breath Jess and Becker looked into each others eyes.

"Uh um. he." Jess just smiled widely at the Captain.

"I'm sorry I didn't do that a long time ago." Becker whispered.

"I'm sorry you didn't do it a long time ago too." Jess grinned.

"Yeah okay I get it I probably should have done something sooner."

"Hehe, I only gave you a thousand hints."

"Okay , Okay. Don't you have to get back to ops?"

Jess giggled again. "Yes I do but I will see you later?" She bit her lip.

"Yes, you will." He smirked.

She beamed before giving him a quick peck on the lips and running out the door. Becker chuckled. Why didn't he do that months ago?

At the ADD the other four members of the core team were huddled around the centre screen. They all wore grins.

"Didn't know he had it in him." Matt smirked.

"How wonderful that they have finally come to their senses."

"You can say that again Emily." Abby giggled. Everyone started laughing until suddenly Connors eyes widened.

"Uh guys? Now what are we going to do for entertainment around here?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at each other. What were they going to do fo entertainment?


End file.
